The invention relates to foldable workbenches. More specifically, the invention is directed to a foldable workbench which is portable and can be erected and collapsed by a simple one step motion of the operator.
There have been portable foldable workbenches suggested before which require a certain expertise of the operator when assembling the workbench for use because he must attach the legs individually and is often required to add additional supporting structure. This assembly is a laborious effort and storage of the disassembled workbench often requires considerable storage space. Yet other workbenches have been suggested as, for example, the workbench in U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,533 wherein there is disclosed a workbench having legs which translate with the aid of pivotally mounted parallel struts. However, here the table top must first be disconnected and rotated before the workbench can be stacked into a flat package.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide a workbench which is easily assembled by the operator and which takes up a minimum of storage space when not in use.
It is another object of my invention to provide a foldable workbench equipped with a work table top provided with an integral clamping vise which can be opened and closed with a simple one step movement by the operator.
It is a further object of my invention to provide such a workbench which when closed, is collapsed into a flat package that is easily portable and convenient to store.
It is still another object of my invention to provide such device which is simple and economic to produce and wherein the work table top is braced with respect to the leg structure of the workbench.